kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rider War: Prologue
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the series' endgame, the World of the Rider War. On October 4, 2009, TV Asahi began a re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at 6:30 am timeslot. When episodes 30 and 31 were rebroadcast on May 2 and 9, 2010, respectively, they were recut with some scenes extended and others cut, labeled as versions, though almost no differences were present for this episode. Synopsis The Hikari Studio has arrived to find Kiva and Blade's Worlds merging, the two fighting each other—Riders and monsters together—to keep their world from disappearing as a result. Can Tsukasa convince Kazuma and Wataru that Dai-Shocker is the true enemy before Apollo Geist can merge all of the Rider Worlds? Plot Original Version When Natsumi realizes that this is the world from her nightmares, she becomes wary for Tsukasa's well-being. Finding him in a tuxedo and feeling that this is the final chapter to their journey, they witness Wataru and Kazuma leading their respective Rider/monster groups against each other. After Rising Ixa and Leangle are killed off in the fight, Tsukasa makes his way to Wataru as he grieves over Ixa's death. Meeting the Fangire Queen Yuki, they learn from Wataru that the Riders are fighting each other to maintain the existence of their worlds. Returning to Hikari Studio after refusing to take sides, Natsumi reveals her dreams as Narutaki appears and reveals it to be the work of Apollo Geist and asks Tsukasa to stop Dai-Shocker. Tsukasa and Yusuke attempt to set up peace between Wataru and Kazuma so they can stop Dai-Shocker together, but the two are too focused on protecting their worlds to listen. While this occurs, Natsumi finds the young riders of the World of Hibiki being overpowered by Saga and the Fangires until only Hibiki remains. After killing Saga with Daiki's aid, Asumu mourns over his friends as he shows Daiki that there some treasures that should never be taken. Learning that Apollo Geist is to marry Yuki, Tsukasa heads to the wedding to investigate. Coming with Garren to his aid, Blade and Decade destroy the Fangires and the Undead with Diend's help. But Guy assumes his new Super Apollo Geist form and quickens the merging of the Nine Worlds into the World of the Rider War, completely eliminating the World of Blade and causing Blade and Garren to disappear. Elsewhere, another man arrives in this A.R. World, identified by Daiki as Kazuma Kenzaki, who points out Dai-Shocker is not their true enemy. Special Version The only differences in the Special Edition version are a voiceover from Natsumi and different music in the pretitle scene of her again dreaming of a Rider/Rider fight, and the removal of Narutaki's lines from it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Apollo Geist, Past Riders: Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Ryuki ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete ***K-Touch: Ryuki Survive **'Forms:' ***Decade, Complete Form **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, . *'Viewership': 7.3% *The Great Rider War was moved into theaters after this episode aired. *The title of this episode is similar to that of another "prologue": the 1992 V-Cinema Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, both of which involve Rider stories which ultimately don't happen in the conventional manner (in that case, it was the prologue to a new Rider story that is never told, while this is the prologue to a story that ultimately ends in movie theaters). DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 7 features episodes 27-31: Black × Black RX, Amazon, Friend, The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy, Rider War: Prologue and The Destroyer of Worlds. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ライダー大戦・序章｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ライダー大戦・序章｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Rider Death Episode